Je ne suis pas celle que tu penses
by Trisk3ll
Summary: Hermione a 17 ans quand elle apprend une terrible nouvelle.
1. Hermione Jane Granger

Une nouvelle fanfiction rien que pour vous ! Elle s'appelle « _Je ne suis pas celle que tu penses_ ». Elle est née d'un défi et d'une mûre réflexion car elle ressemblait beaucoup à une fanfiction de Yotma. Merci à Gryffondor, Rowane et Ikarie. Je vous dédie ce premier chapitre.

Chapitre 1 : Hermione Jane Granger.

Je m'appelle Hermione Jane Granger enfin c'est ce que j'ai toujours cru. J'avais dix-sept ans quand j'ai appris la nouvelle. Une terrible nouvelle qui m'a été annoncé le jour de la mort de mon père. Je n'aurai jamais cru que j'étais ce qu'on m'a annoncé. Je vais vous raconter mon histoire, elle commence le jour de la rentrée. J'ai 17 ans, je viens d'être nommée préfète-en chef.


	2. La rentrée

Chapitre 2 : La rentrée

Je descendis les escaliers avec derrière moi ma lourde valise. C'était ma dernière rentrée à Poudlard. Ca me fait un pincement au cœur, ne plus prendre le Poudlard Express ou plus d'aventures avec Harry et Ron. Mon père m'aida à la mettre dans la voiture. Nous roulons jusqu'à Londres, personne ne dit rien, le silence règne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, depuis le début des vacances, mes parents sont plus distants, ils ne m'ont même pas félicité quand je leur ai annoncé que j'ai été nommée préfète en chef. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude des secrets. Nous arrivâmes devant la gare. Mes parents me laissèrent devant la porte magique, ils ne pouvaient pas la franchir. Je jetais un dernier regard plein de tendresse. Je sais qu'ils ont peur pour moi. Ils savent que Voldemort est de retour.

Je vis pour la première fois depuis deux mois mon ami Ron. Je l'enlaçai tendrement. Je ne vis pas Harry. Pleins de pensées horribles se bousculèrent dans ma tête. Ron me rassura, Harry avait découvert un Horcruxes. Je suis soulagée. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Harry ne veux pas que nous l'aidons, je pensais que nous étions des amis. Il a tellement changé depuis le retour de Voldemort. J'ai peur pour lui, peur du futur, de ce qu'il nous réserve.

Je monta dans le compartiment que Ron et Ginnie nous avait réservé. Tout le monde était là, Neville et Luna discutaient sur un article du Chicaneur. Ginnie était silencieuse, je savais pourquoi. Ginnie était la seule qui m'a écrit pendant les vacances, j'étais sa confidente et elle la mienne. Elle m'a avoué des choses insoupçonnés de sa famille. Harry lui manquait, elle avait très peur pour lui. Le silence régnait à peine je me suis assise, Neville et Luna avaient arrêté de parler.

Soudain, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte du compartiment, je vis McGonagall. Elle me demanda de la suivre. Je le fis, je la suivais jusqu'à une partie du train que je ne connaissais pas. Elle m'installa dans le compartiment en disant de l'attendre. Je ne l'attendis pas longtemps, elle revint avec Malefoy. Je le détestais depuis ma première année. Il m'a toujours traité de Sang-de-Bourbe, il était détestable. En réalité, depuis toujours, je suis amoureuse de lui. Si Ron et Harry le savait, ils me sermonneraient pendant des heures. Seule Ginnie le savait, je lui avais dit. Que faisait-il là ? C'était un Mangemort, il avait essayé de tuer Dumbledore. Comment pouvait-il être préfet en chef ?

Il s'assit en face de moi. Je le dévisageais, il n'était plus le Malefoy que j'ai connu. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, sa peau, si blanche, était parsemée d'hématomes. Que lui était-il arrivé ? La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver. Il s'était enfui car Voldemort savait qu'il avait manqué à sa tâche. Severus était mort car il avait aidé Drago et sa mère à s'enfuir de la folie meurtrière de Voldemort et Lucius. Sa mère était morte en le protégeant. Le pauvre, il doit beaucoup souffrir. Jamais je n'aurais pensé le plaindre. J'ai toujours eu de la chance, mes parents m'aiment, ils ne sont pas machiavéliques. McGonagall veut le cacher, il ne participera pas au cours, il devra rester dans nos dortoirs. Je dois juste lui porter les cours pour qu'il continue ses études. Je n'aurai pas accepté si je n'avais pas eu pitié.

Le train s'arrêta, je devais accompagner les premières années avec Hagrid. Il y en avait que très peu. Je pense que les parents avaient peur pour leurs enfants depuis que Dumbledore est mort. Je ne me souvenais que trop bien de cette attaque nocturne. J'étais dans la salle commune, j'étais seule. Il devait être plus de minuit quand McGonagall entra dans la salle commune. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Elle hurlait de réveiller tout le monde, je le fis sans rien comprendre. J'entendis des cris dehors, tout le monde s'est levé. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'habiller, McGonagall criait de s'enfuir, de ne pas se retourner. Je compris ce qui se passait à cet instant, le château est attaqué. Je courus avec Ginnie, Ron et Neville. Nous ne savons pas où nous allions, nous suivions la foule. Les Mangemorts étaient derrière nous. Je savais qu'Harry était avec Dumbledore, il ne craignait rien. Des Avada Kedavra se font entendre, j'entendais des corps qui tombaient et des élèves qui criaient. La sortie semblait si lointaine. L'Ordre arriva. Nous courons dans les couloirs. Quand je vis Harry courir après Rogue et Drago. Je fis demi-tour et courut en sa direction, je n'ai pas entendu les cris de Ron qui me disait de revenir. Je courut aussi vite que je pus, je le rejoignit dans le parc. Il s'effondra en larme, je le pris dans mes bras. Il m'apprit que Dumbledore était mort, tué par Rogue. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, c'était impossible. Les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. La guerre était perdue. Durant cette attaque, il eut beaucoup de morts et de blessés. Dumbledore fut enterré sur le lac, une magnifique réception où tous les élèves sauf les Serpentards y étaient mais aussi des parents.

La cérémonie de répartition commença, il n'y avait que si peu d'élèves même dans les anciens. Je ne vis pas Drago du repas. Il était dans nos appartements. Je ne le revis qu'à la fin du dîner. Il regardait le feu dans le cheminée, les lueurs oranges dansaient sur son visage d'ange. Je le contemplai pendant cinq minutes car il se rendit compte de ma présence. Il se retourna, il pleurait. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, il serait capable de pleurer. Il marmonna qu'il allait se coucher. J'aurai aimé passer ma soirée à discuter avec lui, qu'il sache que je ne suis pas son ennemie. Je décidai d'aller me coucher. Je rentra dans ma chambre, elle était décorée au couleur de Gryffondor et possédait tout ce qu'une fille avait besoin. Je me mis en pyjama et m'endormit aussitôt.


	3. Trahison

Chapitre 3 : Trahison

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que l'année scolaire avait commencé. Beaucoup de chose avait changé, Rogue étant mort, le professeur Slughorn assurait les cours, Remus avait repris son ancien poste de défense contre les force du mal et McGonagall était devenue la nouvelle directrice. Il y avait un couvre-feu que tous les élèves devaient impérativement respectés. Chaque soir, je fais une ronde avec Drago. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, juste pour me poser une question sur le cours que je lui ramenais. Personne ne savait pour sa présence au château. Je n'en ai parlé à personne, pas même à Ginnie. Harry était revenu de sa mission, il était blessé, mais l'Horcruxes était détruit. Il rattrapa le retard qu'il avait accumulé durant son absence. Je l'aidai du mieux que je pus.

Un soir, alors que notre ronde commençait, je pris la direction des cachots. J'allai vers la salle commune des Serpentards pour voir si un élève ne traînait pas à rentrer quand j'entendis des voix. Elles venaient du couloir d'à côté. J'allais les sermonner quand je me rendis compte que je reconnaissais ces voix. Elles appartenaient à Crabbe, Goyle et … Malefoy !

J'en fus toute retournée. Il ne devait sortir que le soir pour ses rondes sans que personne ne le voie. Je me rapprochai pour mieux écouté, je pouvais entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Malefoy parlait. Je voulais en savoir davantage. Malheureusement, ce que j'entendis me fit peur. Je courus le plus vite que je pouvais vers le bureau de la directrice. Je savais le mot de passe, elle me l'avait donné. Je monta les escaliers deux par deux. Elle n'était pas dans son bureau. Je pleurai doucement. Plusieurs portraits me regardèrent quand j'entendis une voix familière. McGonagall était réveillée. Elle me servit une tasse de thé. Je lui racontai tout ce que j'avais entendu. Elle resta longtemps à réfléchir. Je n'osai la regarder.

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était quand je me couchai. Malefoy était déjà rentré. Je marchai doucement jusqu'à ma chambre. Je repensais à ce que Malefoy avait dit à ses deux gorilles. Ce n'était pas possible. McGonagall m'a dit de n'en parler à personne, même pas à Ginnie. Je me déshabilla et m'allongea sur le lit. Pattenrond venait me demander des caresses. Je me calma et m'endormit.


	4. Drôle de réalité

Chapitre 4 : Drôle de réalité

Rien de spécial ne se passait, aucune attaque de Mangemort. Il devait manigancer un mauvais coup. Harry était parti le jour d'Halloween, il avait encore trouvé un Horcruxes. Je m'inquiétais pour lui, mais je n'étais pas la seule. Ginnie aussi, elle allait craquer d'un moment à l'autre. Je tentais tant bien que mal de la consoler. Je n'y arrivais pas. Nous vivions dans un autre monde coupé de la réalité. Je voulais m'enfuir, fuir de ce monde de fou. Rien ne se passa jusqu'au soir de Noël.

Même un soir de Noël, la guerre fait rage. Une attaque surprise durant le bal, beaucoup de morts, trop. Luna et bien d'autres ont succombés. Ginnie était gravement blessée, Neville était sous le choc, Ron était porté disparu. J'étais la seule qui n'avais rien eut. Pourquoi ? A ce moment là, à ma grande surprise, je me mis à chanter. C'était une chanson que j'avais entendu chanter à la télévision. « _C'est l'histoire d'une trêve que j'avais demandée. C'est l'histoire d'un soleil que j'avais espéré. C'est l'histoire d'un amour que je croyais vivant. C'est l'histoire d'un beau jour que moi petit enfant, je voulais très heureux pour toute la planète. Je voulais, j'espérais que la paix règne en maître en ce soir de Noël. Mais tout à continuer, mais tout à continuer, mais tout à continuer. Non, non rien à changer, tout, tout à continuer. Et pourtant bien des gens ont chanté avec nous. Et pourtant bien des gens se sont mis à genoux, pour prier, oui pour prier. Mais j'ai vu tous les jours à la télévision même le soir de Noël des fusils, des canons. J'ai pleuré, oui j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré, oui j'ai pleuré. Qui pourra m'expliquer que non, non rien à changer. Tout, tout à continuer. Moi je pense à l'enfant entouré de soldats. Moi je pense à l'enfant qui demande pourquoi, tout le temps, oui tout le temps. Moi je pense à tout ça mais je ne devrais pas. Toutes ces choses là ne me regardent pas. Et pourtant, oui et pourtant. Et pourtant, je chante, je chante non, non, rien à changer. Tout, tout à continuer. (les Poppys, Non, non, rien à changer.) »_ Non rien à changer, pas même pour Noël.

Je me suis accroupie au milieu de cette hécatombe et j'ai pleuré, j'ai pleuré la perte de tant d'élèves. Certains je ne les connaissait pas, d'autres oui, mais je pleurais et je chantais pour eux. McGonagall s'approcha de moi et me demanda de la suivre. Je ne pouvais pas. Mes jambes refusaient d'obéir. Je voulais rester là. La réalité est si dure. Ils étaient tous innocents, ils n'avaient rien fait pour mourir. Je voulais me venger même si elle ne me menait qu'à ma propre perte. C'est la faute à Malefoy. J'aurais du être sur mes gardes, je l'avais pourtant entendu dire qu'il y aurait une attaque. J'aurai pu éviter des dizaines et des dizaines de morts. Quel Noël macabre !

Mes jambes consentirent enfin à la suivre. Elle m'emmena dans son bureau. Il y avait des membres de l'Ordre. Je ne vis pas la famille Weasley. Mr et Mme Weasley devaient être au chevet de Ginnie. Qu'allais-je leur dire ? Je n'ai pas su la protéger. McGonagall me fit un discours pendant trente minutes. Ce qu'elle dit me fis bien rire. Je savais que l'heure était grave. Elle me proposa d'aller au Square Grimmaud pour aider. J'étais d'accord.


	5. Retour miracle et bonnes nouvelles

Chapitre 5 : Retour miracle et bonnes nouvelles

J'avais perdu la notion du temps, je ne savais plus quel jour nous étions, je passais mes journées à faire des potions. Je lisais de temps en temps le journal. Ginnie s'était remis de ses blessures mais elle ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant. Ron était mort, Mme Weasley était devenue l'ombre d'elle-même. Plus personne ne disait un mot. Ginnie et moi devenions encore plus proche. La vie passait si sombre, si lentement. Je m'ennuyais, je rêvais de grands espaces sans guerre. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'était devenu Harry. J'espérais qu'il n'était pas mort. Il avait disparu depuis Halloween.

Un jour, alors que j'étais dans la cuisine en train de préparer une potion avec Ginnie, nous entendions quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Nous prîmes peur, personne de l'Ordre ne devait rentrer avant demain. Nous décidions de ne pas ouvrir, de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais nous entendions crier à l'aide. Je décidai d'aller ouvrir. J'avais très peur mais je pris mon courage. Moi qui attendais depuis tout ce temps de l'action. J'ouvris, je ne pus retenir un cri de stupéfaction.

Harry, Harry était de retour. Il était blessé. Ginnie accourut, elle s'évanouit. Grâce à un sort, je transportai Harry au salon, je l'allongeai sur le sofa. Je lui prodiguai les premiers soins. Je le laissai dormir et j'allai voir Ginnie qui entre temps s'était réveillée. Elle sembla tout d'un coup retrouver goût à la vie. Je fus heureuse pour elle. Je retrouvais ma Ginnie pétillante.

Harry dormait depuis deux jours déjà. Tout le monde était soulagé de le voir. Quand il se réveilla, il nous apprit que des bonnes nouvelles, il avait trouvé tout les horcruxes. Malheureusement cette nouvelle voulait aussi dire que la guerre finale allait commencé.

Ce soir là, je surpris une conversation entre Harry et Ginnie. Je souriais intérieurement, je savais que ces deux là sont inséparables. Harry promit à Ginnie de l'épouser même si elle ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant. J'enviais Ginnie, elle avait de la chance. Le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé n'est qu'un traître. Drago je te hais toujours.


	6. Une belle journée d'été

Chapitre 6 : Une belle journée d'été

Harry avait détruit tous les Horcruxes. Voldemort n'était pas content, Harry le sentait. Il ne cessait de l'appeler. Harry ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur de la cicatrice. Tout le monde se préparait d'arrache pied pour la dernière bataille.

Ce fut une belle matinée d'été quand on vint me réveillé. Tout le monde était à cran. C'était le jour J. Il régnait dans la cuisine un silence macabre. Après ce déjeuner, nous marchâmes jusque dans un cimetière. Je le reconnus tout de suite. Harry m'en avait plusieurs fois parlé, c'était où Voldemort avait fait son retour. Je frissonnai, j'avais vraiment peur. Pas pour moi, mais pour Ginnie, elle voulait suivre Harry. J'aimerai aussi être amoureuse comme elle. J'avais honte d'aimer un traître.

Les Mangemorts arrivèrent, suivi par Voldemort. Plusieurs personnes furent étonnées de le voir, il n'avait pas vraiment un aspect humain. Je ne me souviens de la bataille mais même aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas en parler.

Ce fut atroce et sanglant.

Je ne sais plus combien de temps elle a durée. Des jours et des nuits à se battre pour un monde meilleur. Au bout d'une longue nuit, Voldemort mourait. J'entends encore son cri, il n'était pas humain, il m'a glacé le sang. Harry tombait au sol gravement blessé. Il succomba à ses blessures deux heures après laissant Ginnie seule. Je n'avais rien ou pas grand-chose, juste choquée.


	7. Troublante révélation

Chapitre 7 : Troublante révélation

Alors que je me promenais entre les cadavres, j'entendis une voix m'appeler. Je ne reconnaissais pas la voix. Bizarrement, je suivais cette voix. Ce jour là, je n'aurais pas du être aussi curieuse. Je m'approchai de la voix. L'homme qui m'appelait enleva sa cagoule. Je ne pus retenir un cri de stupéfaction. Lucius Malefoy, le père de mon pire ennemi m'appelait par mon prénom. Il était faible, il murmurait des phrases incompréhensibles. Il reprit son souffle, je savais qu'il allait bientôt mourir. Je décidais de l'écouter. Il me demandait de le pardonner de m'avoir abandonner. Je ne compris pas tout de suite. Il me donna une lettre et après il mourut. Je ne regrattais pas sa mort, jusqu'à ce que je lise la lettre.

Je rentrais chez moi, mes parents m'accueillirent avec joie. Je ne voulais plus rien avoir avec les sorciers. Je me souvins de la lettre, j'hésitais à la lire. Je me décidais à la lire, je voulais savoir pourquoi un homme comme Lucius Malefoy m'écrivait à moi, une Sang-de-Bourbe. Je la déplia et la lus.

_« Ma chère Hermione,_

_Je sais que bientôt mon heure arrive. La guerre va éclater. Je ne peux pas mourir sans t'avoir dit la vérité. Il y a très longtemps, avant mon mariage, j'aimais une femme. Elle te ressemble énormément. Quand j'ai appris que mon père avait organisé mon mariage avec Narcissa, je ne voulais pas quitter ta mère. Deux ans plus tard, Narcissa tomba enceinte de Drago, j'appris que Gladys, le nom de ta mère était aussi enceinte. Je te raconte tous ça pour te dire que je suis ton père. J'ai du t'abandonner car ta mère était morte, tuée par Voldemort. Je t'ai déposé devant une maison moldue qui savait que tu avais des pouvoirs. Je suis heureux d'apprendre qu'ils t'ont aimé comme leur propre fille. _

_Adieu, Hermione !_

_Lucius Malefoy qui t'aime ! »_

Je ne savais plus quoi penser, je me coucha et pleura doucement.


	8. Epilogue

Il a été réecrit plusieurs fois. Je le dédicace à Allis Astrend. En espèrant qu'il te plaise! Merci! Misspomme

_Epilogue_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 40 ans. Je me suis mariée et j'ai trois enfants, Alice, Ginnie et Harry. Je voudrais tellement oublié tout ce qui s'est passé mais le passé me rattrape. Ma fille Alice a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard.

Ma vie a beaucoup changé. Je ne suis pas allée sur la tombe de mon père, je ne l'ai jamais connu à part comme un meurtrier. Je ne suis pas fière de mes origines. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais une Sang pur même pas à Ginnie. J'avais tellement honte de mes origines. Je reste et je resterai Hermione Jane Granger, une Sang-de-Bourbe comme mon cher demi-frère aimait m'appeler.

En parlant de lui, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu, je ne sais même pas s'il est encore en vie mais, ... je crois que je m'en fous. Je déteste savoir que nous sommes demi-frère et demi-soeur. Pour moi, il reste et restera toujours un traître. Je l'ai aimé sans savoir la vérité. Plus aujourd'hui, je le hais de tout mon coeur et de toute mon âme.

Ginnie quant à elle, je ne la reconnais plus. Elle ne parle que très peu, elle s'enferme chez elle. Je viens de temps en temps chez elle pour lui faire de la compagnie. Je sais qu'elle est terriblement choquée de cette guerre. Elle a perdu beaucoup de membre de sa famille, Ron, ses parents, Percie, et des amis comme Neville ou bien Luna. Je sais qu'elle pense à se suicider depuis longtemps.


End file.
